White Raven
by Mysia Ri
Summary: The "Great Thief King", Tozokuo Bakura devises a plan to kidnap the daughter of the noble Hikari family and hold her for ransom. But instead of grabbing Amane Hikari, he gets more than he bargained for. Mild gemshipping AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was going to make this a one shot. But it kind of turned into a two shot. I'll finish it soon!

AU story. Mild tendershipping. I think you'll find the ending surprising and cute.

Or just surprisingly cute. I dunno yet. XD

Next I'll try to update "Hooray For One Shots" and "Like Pieces of a Puzzle 2", but I also have "A Week At Sea"...So don't expect one shots every day for now. :p

* * *

Tozokuo Bakura was the greatest thief of his time. Jewels, money, horses, food. Nothing was safe from the thief once he set his eyes on it. He was brilliant. He was perfect. He was unstoppable. They called him Thief King Bakura.

Well, in his mind they should have, anyway. He thought about having the name trademarked.

He was a tall man with deeply tanned skin, whiteish-blue hair, and violet eyes. Running down his right cheek was a scar, which he deemed made him look just dangerous enough. He wore black, form fitting shorts and a large, red coat open revealing his well toned body. His hair was messy (someone had said it looked like porcupine quills) but it was easy for him to take care of and he liked it.

All the stealing was tiring, though. He decided, after some deliberation, that what he needed was a vacation.

First, however, he would need some money. Money he would get from his greatest heist to date.

The plan was perfect, of course. Step one: find something that no one had been able to steal. Fate gave him that answer with a poster that had been nailed to a tree announcing the sixteenth birthday extravaganza for the youngest daughter of the Hikari family: Amane Hikari. Bakura had heard of her. Many attempts had been made to kidnap her, but all had failed.

Target: Amane Hikari.

The plan: Break into the festivities and, in front of the nobles and esteemed members of society, kidnap her and leave a ransom note, making certain to sign it Thief King Bakura.

The courtyard of the Hikari's estate had been lit with lanterns and decorated with tropical flowers. Bakura's mouth still watered thinking about the tables ladened with exotic foods and the enormous cake that had been made for the occasion. The cake had been six tiers, each tier a different flavor(chocolate, coconut, strawberry, banana, pineapple, and a mix of chocolate and vanilla) and the entire thing iced perfectly and covered in such realistic looking flowers. On the four corners of the table had been ice sculptures depicting different mythical creatures that some revered as deities: a phoenix, a dragon, a tiger, and a tortoise with a snake riding on it's back.

Bakura would never forget that cake. He was still wiping it off his clothes.

The entrance hadn't been his best. He had been aiming to land in front of the table and say something to strike fear into the hearts of those gathered followed by a laugh. He really did enjoy his laugh. It had taken years for him to develop the perfect laugh.

Still, the thief had climbed out of the mess made by the cake, playing it off as he had intended to ruin the cake. He was flawless after all. He then began lobbing his smoke bombs, causing confusion and pandemonium before rushing to the table where the Hikari family sat, grabbing Amane, and making his dramatic exit. Everything (except the cake part) had gone perfectly. The Thief King had struck and absconded with Aman-

"Are you absolutely certain you aren't Amane Hikari?" Bakura asked his prisoner, who sat before him with his arms tied behind his back. They were in the woods not far from the Hikari's estate.

"...For the twelfth time, Mr. Thief, I am not my sister," the teen sighed. He wore a dark blue suit with a red undershirt, the front of it stained with icing from being carried over Bakura's shoulder. He shook his head to try and get his long, white hair out of his face so he could look up at his captor with chocolate brown eyes.

Bakura sighed, covering his face with his palm. "It's alright...I can work with this..." he muttered.

"Mister Thief?" the Hikari asked quietly.

"Never mind, idiot," Bakura grumbled, trying to rethink his plans.

"R-Ryou. My name is Ryou Hikari. A-and you are?"

'...Is he trying to be pleasant? I just kidnapped him for Zorc's sake,' "You haven't heard of me?" Bakura flashed his most perfect grin to Ryou. "I am the great Thief King Bakura! I am a legend!"

Ryou blinked a few times, tilting his head slightly. "Oh...Oh! Oh I think I did hear of you before!" The white haired teen smiled brightly. "You're the Idiot Thief Bakura!"

"That's Thief Ki- Who calls me Idiot Thief!?" Bakura shouted.

"Oh...I meant no dishonor to you, Mr. Bakura. My father called you that before." Ryou smiled pleasantly.

Bakura felt his right eye twitch but shook his head. 'No matter, they won't call me that now. I might not of kidnapped Amane, but I did get his son. They will have to acknowledge me now.' "Whatever. How long do you think it will take them to meet my demands?"

Ryou pouted a bit. "I...I do not know, Mr. Bakura. I'm certain had you kidnapped my sister, you would have received word immediately that they would meet your demands. H-however, being that I am his son, it might take a little longer for him to even notice that I am missing."

"What?" There was that eye twitch again.

"Ah...we-well, Amane is his little princess...And after our mother died, he...he has been doting on her and I do not see him very often. B-but do not worry, Mr. Bakura. I am certain that you will receive word before the end of the week!" Ryou smiled brightly.

Bakura sighed. 'A whole week? What kind of man is he that he wouldn't notice his son was missing...' "Ah well, it doesn't really matter. I have time to wait," the thief shrugged. "Hmm, I suppose I should find some place to keep you for the time being." He stooped and moved to grab the teen.

"Ah...I could walk if it is too much trouble to carry me, sir."

"Why the hell are you being so damn nice?" Bakura asked, noting Ryou wince as he spoke. "What?"

"Well sir...could you please refrain from using such language?" Ryou asked politely. Before Bakura could response, he continued: "As for why I am being so nice, I do not wish any trouble. I know that I could not escape from you. I am too clumsy to get very far and you seem to be quite strong so I know I could not best you in a fight. Really, I just wish to return home safely."

"...You are one messed up kid," the thief sighed, hefting Ryou over his shoulder and started walking. Ryou frowned, trying to get somewhat comfortable.

"Unhand him, thief!"

"Ah! Mr. Yami!" Ryou chimed. Bakura looked back over his shoulder at the man who had spoke. He was several inches shorted than the thief, though counting his tri-colored hair he was nearly the same height. Like Ryou, he wore a suit but it was black.

"Unhand the young master now, you scoundrel," Yami said, pointing at Bakura.

Bakura laughed. "Where's the ransom?"

"Ransom?" Yami blinked at him curiously. "What ransom?"

"Don't "what ransom?" me! The one in the letter I left behind!" Bakura growled.

"Oh, it was illegible with all the cake smeared on it."

Bakura's face fell. 'Stupid cake. Stupid...delicious cake...damn, now I'm hungry...'

"Nevertheless, I will be taking the young master back home now." Yami started to approach.

"First off," Bakura smirked, "you are alone. And secondly I am holding Raichu-"

"Um, Ryou, mister-" Ryou tried to correct him.

"And I'm not above using him as a human shield," Bakura continued, ignoring the teen. "And thirdly, catch!" the thief cried, pulling a black ball from his jacket and lobbing it at Yami. Caught off guard, Yami knocked the ball away and it exploded, covering the surrounding woods in heavy smoke.

"W-wait! M-mis-ter Bakura!" Ryou coughed out. "Please watch where you are going!"

Bakura laughed as he ran. "I am always careful! For I am the great Thief King Bak- AHHHH!" Bakura cried out as the ground suddenly disappeared in front of him. He tried to stop, but his momentum carried him and his hostage over the edge of a cliff and into the river below.

The thief emerged first, looking around for Ryou. Not seeing him on the surface, he dove back under and grabbed for the teen's white hair, relieved that it stood out enough for him to find. He hauled them both to the shore, dropping Ryou on his side and resting for a moment on his hands and knees. Once he had caught his breath, he looked to see the teen was unconscious but breathing.

"Well...damn..."

* * *

Ryou awoke later feeling warm and mostly dry. As he sat up he realized two things: that his hands were unbound and -

"Where are my clothes!?" he cried in dismay, hands flying to cover himself and looking around. He spotted his once new suit laid out near a fire to dry as well as the thief's coat and both of their shoes.

Bakura looked up at him from tending to the fire and shrugged. "It'd be annoying if you got sick and I didn't have anything to change you into."

"A-ah...I...I see," Ryou stammered, doing his best to keep himself covered.

"Relax. Not like I haven't seen a penis before. I have one too, you know," the thief grumbled.

Ryou kept his hands where they were, but nodded. "I...I am sorry-"

"Why are you apologizing...for the love of Zorc, I kidnapped you! I abducted you and took you away from your home to hold you for ransom! Why the hell are you apologizing to me!?" Bakura shouted.

Ryou's shoulders slumped and he watched the fire for a while. "I...was always told to be...proper, Mr. Bakura. I suppose...I just do not know how I am supposed to act in this situation." He looked back up at the thief. "So I am apologizing once more because I am not the hostage you wish me to be." The young noble looked back to the fire. "You aren't the first to mistake me for my sister. You are the first that did so intending to do her harm, however."

Bakura poked at the fire some more before standing up. "I'm gonna get us something to eat. Stay put."

"Oh...yes Mr. Bakura..." Ryou sighed.

"Kid, just call me Bakura." Without waiting for a response, the thief disappeared into the night.

As he scavenged for food, he find his thoughts centered on his hostage. 'He's too innocent," he thought, making his way back, some eggs cradled against his chest. 'And his so pale with all the white hair. He's like an angel or a dove or something. Why do I feel bad for kidnapping him? Me! The great Thief King Tozokuo Bakura feel bad for something! That just doesn't seem right...Poor kid's probably still sitting where I left him, scared shitless that I'm gonna hit him if he moves.' Bakura sighed, returning to the fireside and noticing that Ryou was not there.

The thief felt his right eye twitch, looking to see that the teen's shoes and pants were gone as well.

"That pest ran off," he snarled, almost throwing the eggs to the ground, stopping only because he didn't want to waste a meal in anger. He was about to go on a search for his hostage when he heard a soft grunt off to his right.

"O-oh! Mr. Bakura! You've returned!" Ryou said breathlessly. As he came closer, Bakura could see he was carrying an armload of branches and a flat stone. "I thought we might...need more firewood and a cooking surface."

Bakura let out a sigh. 'He really is too innocent...' The thief set his cargo down and took the branches from Ryou.

"Thank you, M...I mean, Bakura. Just Bakura," the teen smiled, kneeling to set the stone close to the fire to let it warm up. "I would have looked for herbs as well if there were more light. Perhaps I could have located some rosemary or basil. Maybe even some mushrooms that were safe to eat."

"Oh?" Bakura raised a brow at the teen.

"Oh yes. Plants are my specialty," Ryou laughed softly. "I wished to be a botanist when my studies were complete."

The thief couldn't help but smile at Ryou anymore than he could stop his eyes from roaming over his lithe form. He knelt beside the teen and began cracking the eggs on the flat stone, encouraging Ryou to tell him more about himself. By the time they had finished eating, the pair were laughing and talking like old friends.

"We should get some sleep," Bakura said, looking up at the sky. "The sun will rise soon as it is."

Ryou looked up at well. "Yes. What will we do when we wake up? I surmise it will be difficult for them to deliver a ransom to you if they cannot find you."

"Eh, I don't even care about that anymore," Bakura sighed, draping an arm over Ryou's shoulders and pulling him close. "Don't worry about it. I'll take you back home tomorrow."

Ryou blinked, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "But then...this whole excursion would have been a waste of effort for you."

The thief smiled, shaking his head. "Nah. Really, it was kinda fun. And having fun isn't a waste of effort, right?" He met Ryou's gaze for just a moment before looking to the fire. "Let's just go to sleep, dove."

Ryou nodded, smiling at the nickname. He felt sad that their time together would have to end so soon when they were only getting to know each other. He was startled out of his thoughts, however, when he felt Bakura kiss his temple and pull him down on top of him, an arm hugging him around his waist.

"Night, dove," the thief mumbled, closing his eyes. Ryou swallowed hard and settled against Bakura's chest.

"Night..."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry this took so long to get out. It was all fresh in my head and begging to be written and then I suffered from a sudden downpour of other ideas.

And I got into making AVMs (I made a second one, both links are in my profile if you are interested :3) but that won't likely be an every week things. Just an every once in a while thing. (Psst the new one is about thief Bakura).

Enjoy!

* * *

"I thought you said you were clumsy."

Ryou smiled down as Bakura, the young noble having climbed a tree to get them some fruit for breakfast.

"I am. I am always tripping over my own feet at home."

"And yet you climb a tree and easily hop from branch to branch? Maybe you only trip because of those shoes you wear. They don't look very comfortable." Bakura laced his fingers and put his hands behind his head.

Ryou looked down at his shoes and jacket, which he had left at the base of the tree. "Well...they are rather...snug," he admitted, reaching up and snagging another ripe apple.

Bakura smirked, moving his hands to catch apples as Ryou dropped them before climbing down himself, landing cat-like, and offering the thief a smile. While they ate, the white haired teen found himself contemplating a life where he didn't have tight shoes and stuffy shirts. Where manners were an after thought and someone actually spoke to him like he was a person rather than just the eldest son of a noble man.

Ryou was snapped out of his thoughts when Bakura rose, tossing his apple cores aside and stretching leisurely. "Well, come on. If we start now, you'll be home in time for dinner, Dove."

Ryou smiled, rising as well and brushing himself off before stepping into his shoes and draping his jacket over his shoulder. 'But I don't want to go home...'

-------------------------------------

Once again the pair found themselves in the wooded area surrounding Ryou's home, the thief carefully guiding them to the main road. Ryou chewed on his lip, staring at Bakura's back, surprised to find himself dreading each step. True, the thief had kidnapped him and was a dangerous man, he couldn't help be feel an odd bond with him, even after only one night.

'I know what I want to ask him,' Ryou thought glumly. 'But would he even consider such a ludicrous suggestion?' The teen drew in a breath to speak when, with swiftness he'd never witnessed, the thief grabbed Ryou and held him tightly against his chest. Ryou blinked, seeing the reason immediately: two town guards as well as Yami stood before them.

_"Be still"_ Bakura whispered harshly in his ear, pressing a dagger to Ryou's neck. _"I won't hurt you, but make this look good, would you?"_ The thief snarled at those blocking their path.

"What fortune that we stumbled upon you, thief," Yami started darkly, arms crossing over his chest. "We were just about to end our search for the evening."

Ryou closed his eyes, willing terror and tears into his eyes before he opened them again to meet Yami's violet eyes, lips trembling.

"Indeed," Bakura muttered icily. "Look, I do not wish any more trouble. This one has cause me nothing but grief. Here," he snarled, removing the dagger and shoving Ryou towards the guards. "You deal with him. I have far more important matters to attend than babysitting this weakling one moment longer."

Ryou whirled around and, for a brief moment, felt a shot of pain from those words. Purple eyes flicked to meet his chocolate gaze and he nodded very slightly in understanding. This hadn't been the way the teen had wished to part ways with Bakura, but this was the way it needed to be, given the situation. He jumped, feeling Yami's hands grab hold of his arm and pull him back protectively.

"Young master, are you harmed?" the tri-colored haired man asked worriedly. Ryou shook his head, forcing himself to look away from Bakura.

"Now you have your...precious item back. Good day," Bakura grinned, turning to take off.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere, thief," Yami growled, extending a hand toward Bakura. The thief froze on the spot, dark energy holding him in place.

"M-Mr. Yami..." Ryou stammered.

"Do not worry, young master," Yami replied, releasing his hold on Bakura as the guards took hold of him. Bakura growled, struggling against the two that carried him off. "He will torment you no more. I will see you home safely and then make certain that thief is properly dealt with." Yami smiled reassuringly and gently rested a hand on Ryou's shoulder, guiding him on the path home.

"Wh-what did you do to him?" the teen asked nervously. 'Bakura...'

"A small bit of shadow magic, young master," Yami sighed. "Such things are not for you to worry about. I am certain you are eager to return home."

Ryou nodded absently. "What will happen to the thief?"

"This was not his first crime, young master. And there are many who will speak against him once they know he has been caught. I wouldn't be at all surprised to hear him sentenced to the gallows. Please put it out of your mind." Yami insisted gently.

Ryou nodded again, but he already knew he wouldn't be able to.

* * *

"Why don't I get a say in this," Bakura whined, face pressing between two bars, his arms hugging around the cold steel lazily as he frowned at the guard watching over him.

"Because you're a criminal. Besides that, the general public doesn't approve of-"

"But that's why I'm suggesting it. For the sake of the people!" the thief cut him off.

The guard growled in irritation, running a hand though his short cropped brown hair. "Listen, you're going to be hanged tomorrow morning. Be happy it's at least a public execution, since you seem so keen on having one."

"No," Bakura grumbled, pouting at him. "The Great Thief King deserves more than that. The odds are either my neck will snap and I'll die instantly or that I'll just hang there, flailing about until I choke to death." He held up his hands as if trying to judge the weight of two stones. "In the first scenario, it's anti-climactic. Oh, I might twitch a little in the after math, but then my body just hangs there for an hour or so, gets cut down, and no one cares anymore. In the second, I look like an absolute fool and the only time people will remember me is laughing about it over some ale." He moved his hands up and down like an unbalanced scale. "I don't like either of those." Hugging the bars with one arm, he raised the other in a fist. "But a beheading would stick better in their minds."

The guard sighed. "I'm going to regret asking..."

"You see," Bakura continued, "in a beheading there's a nervous tension in the air. Beheadings are terrifying not only because of the act itself, but in the after math is a large about of blood and a very frightening image of a head falling free of the body. And, in some occasions," he pointed at the guard, "he head will still move and twitch. The eyes blink. The mouth move as if trying to speak. Oh I hope that happens to me," he grinned. "And of course they would ask me for last words. Ask me if I was repentant and all that nonsense. Of course, I'm not. But my last words before they brought the ax down would be splendid and would be remembered." Licking his lips, his hands gripped the bars on either side of his head. "I was going to say something along the lines of 'See you in your nightmares'. What do you think? Is that a bit much?"

The guard blinked and then sighed in disgust. "First off, you're getting hanged. Second, I doubt anyone will remember you beyond a few days. After which, you'll be long forgotten. Now would you stop rambling and go to sleep or something?"

"First off," Bakura replied mockingly," it's still light out and I'm not tired. Second, if I'm going to die tomorrow, why would I go to sleep? Thirdly, I haven't been given a last meal yet. And I think that I should get a nice, large, juicy steak covered in onions and mushrooms with a baked potato and large quantities of the strongest alcohol that can be found." The thief frowned at his guard. "Did you get all of that? And the steak should be medium rare. Hey, write this down so you don't forget!"

"You'll be lucky if they bring you a hot meal," the guard scoffed, turning away from Bakura and picking up a book. "Find some way to amuse yourself that doesn't involve talking or removing your clothes."

"You're no fun at all," the thief sighed dejectedly.

"E-excuse me..."

The guard looked up curiously. "Yes? Who are you?"

"My name is Ryou Hikari..." Ryou bowed to the guard. "I just...I wished to see my former captor for a moment. May I?"

"He's not supposed to have visitors..." the guard sighed as Ryou gave him a forlorn look. "Fine, but be brief. And don't get too close to him. He's been sentenced to death and that tends to make people desperate."

"Thank you!" Ryou cried, bowing to the guard again before moving toward the cell, keeping just out of arms reach.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Bakura snarled, but his eyes held a softer light to them.

Ryou straightened up and drew in a breath. "Mr. Thief, I...I just wished to..." his voice trailed off and he gazed into Bakura's eyes, trembling very slightly. "I just needed to see you one last time. Call it...closure if you will."

"You see, this is exactly why I was taking you home," the thief grumbled. Ryou smiled softly, his face hidden from the guard. "You're a terrible hostage."

"I...apologize, Mr. Thief." Ryou held out his hand, Bakura looking at the teen's open palm and then into his eyes. "I just wished to shake your hand. Would you?"

"What did I tell you," the guard barked, moving to pull Ryou away, but Bakura took the offered hand, a cocky smirk on his lips.

"There. Better?"

Ryou nodded, taking he hand back and turning to leave. He paused, looking back at the guard. "Oh...I did overhear...What I mean is...Would it be so terrible to let him die in a way of his choosing?"

The guard raised a brow. "It doesn't really matter I suppose, but a beheading is out of the question. It's considered too vulgar by the city commission. In fact, they're only making his execution public because of all those he's wronged." He rose, resting his hands on Ryou's shoulders. "You shouldn't be here. Go on home and don't let-" his eyes widened suddenly, his hand tensing on Ryou's shoulders before going limp, Bakura catching him under the arms and dragging him back toward the cell.

"You realize, of course, I was intending on skipping the execution tomorrow," the thief tsked, laying the guard down and searching him for anything useful.

"Yes, but I also thought you wouldn't mind a little assistance," Ryou smiled softly, seeing Bakura pocket the key he had passed to him moments before. "Are you coming, Bakura?"

"...You go on ahead. I'll be right out."

Ryou nodded, turning to leave. He hesitated to glance back and find the thief crouched over the body, waiting for him to leave, a glint of metal catching the teen's eye and sending him out of the room more quickly. He paced a good distance away, waiting for the thief to catch up. Once he had, Bakura silently motioned for Ryou to follow him, managing to get them safely outside and into the woods.

After a long silence, broken only by his heart thudding in his ears, Ryou found his voice again.

"Was it...necessary?"

Bakura stopped, shoulders slumping slightly. "Yes. He would have caused problems for both of us."

Ryou nodded slightly, stopping just behind and to the left of Bakura. "Sh-should I have-"

"No." The thief rounded on him, eyes burning a dark violet and grabbing the teen's shoulders tightly, shaking him. "No, you can never do that. Never unless it is the only way to save you life." Ryou blinked in surprise and Bakura released his shoulders and turned away slightly, looking at his hands. "My hands are dirty enough, Dove. Taking a life is something I do out of need to survive. You don't have to worry about such things. I never want to even think of those hands...your hands stained with blood. Do you understand me?"

Ryou gaped for a moment but nodded.

"Good," Bakura sighed, moving on again. "Now then, to get you home before your father notices you're missing, unless he really is that blind."

Ryou chuckled softly, catching the thief's hand and urging him to stop. "I think he might actually have noticed by this time, Bakura."

Bakura looked back, cocking his head slightly. "Hmm? What makes you say that?"

The white haired teen tugged on the thief's hand and led him toward the edge of town. "Well...shortly after I returned home, I was thinking that perhaps the life I was living was not the one that I desired. And as such, I wanted to...explore other options." He stopped in front of a large tree and released Bakura's hand, crouching to dig through a pile of leave and producing a large nap sack.

Bakura blinked curiously, taking the bag when it was offered to him and peering inside, his jaw falling open.

"I'm not as strong as you so I couldn't carry very much," Ryou admitted shyly. "But...I thought it would make a good start." He smiled innocently.

"You...you stole all this from your father?" the thief asked, digging a hand through the assortment of jewelry and gold coins.

"S-some of it..." Ryou blushed. "I took from my sister too. And...and as scared as I was at first...it would be dishonest to claim that I did not enjoy it..."

Bakura stroked his chin thoughtfully before putting an arm over the teen's shoulder, the bag slung over his shoulder. "It's not bad for a first try," he admitted, guiding Ryou further away form town. "But we will have to work on your strength and speed. Try not to lose that innocence though."

Ryou blinked up at the thief curiously. "Why is that?"

Bakura smirked. "Everyone has strengths and weaknesses. And if you're certain that this is that life you want-" he paused, catching Ryou's gaze. After receiving a nod from his companion, he continued. "Your innocence is your greatest strength. When people look for thieves and cut throats, they look for guys like me. Much like when you go looking for ravens, you look for big, black birds with sharp features. You, however...you reminded me of a dove when I met you. Soft. Innocent. Pure." The thief chuckled. "I see now that I was wrong. And normally I read people so well..."

Ryou blushed a bit. "So I am...not a dove to you anymore?"

Bakura waved the hand he had draped over the teen's shoulders. "Nah. You have the makings of a good thief. I can teach you the stuff you need to know to be a worthy accomplice for the great Thief King." He laughed richly, hugging Ryou closer briefly and almost tripping him. "Not all ravens are black, by the way. You're more like a white raven that I came across once."

"White raven?" Ryou mulled this over momentarily and then smiled, nodding. "I do like the sound of that, Bakura. So...where are we going?"

"To the next town over and your first official lesson," Bakura announced, trying to sound like a professor. "How are you at horse back riding?"

"It was one of my favorite lessons," Ryou replied.

"Good. Because knowing how to ride one makes stealing one that much easier." the thief removed his arm and started forward at a brisk pace. "Keep up, my little white raven. We have much ground to cover and much to steal."

Ryou hesitated a moment, resisting the urge to look back toward the town he had grown up in. Taking a deep breath, he chased after Bakura, doing a fair job at keeping up the pace for the moment.

'The kid's got talent, that's for sure,' the thief thought to himself. 'The stuff he grabbed was probably the best he could get his hands on too. Another useful talent.' He glanced back at his newly dubbed white raven and chuckled. 'And he's already managed to steal something from me. He's good.'

* * *

AN: There. Finally got it written. It's been killing me XD

Free cookies if you know what Ryou stole from Bakura! *sets out a plate of fresh-from-the-oven-home-made cookies*

I thought it would be cute if Ryou ended up going evil since Bakura's always going good.


End file.
